Cyborg 0014
by Pink Chamomile
Summary: [PG just to make sure] Finally reposted and edited.A new cyborg is created by Black Ghost and sent on a mision.
1. Default Chapter

LRD: So, I finally got around to editing this and putting it back up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own this or any of the characters. 0014 is the only one who belongs to me.

* * *

"Wake up, my little assassin."

The girl that lay on an operating table opened her eyes and blinked a few times due to the bright light directly above her. She appeared to be 16 but in reality was 27, and had long golden-brown hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a shiny violet (like 004's only violet instead of silvery-blue).

She sat up and looked straight into the face of the man that had spoken to her. He was rather tall and dressed all in black. He was wearing some sort of mask that looked like a skeleton face with very white, stupid-looking teeth.

"…Black Ghost?"

"Yes, that's right. And you," He stopped and looked the girl straight in the eye, "you are my ultimate weapon of destruction, 0014"

"Zero-Zero-Fourteen?"

"You are the most recent of the entire Zero-Zero cyborgs. Over the years, you have been trained in the strongest forms of combat, and now that you are a cyborg as well, you are now much stronger than your human self. You are superior to all other cyborgs." Black Ghost went through the whole, 'You're the best model yet' that he went through with every superior cyborg he created.

"Whoa, wait a minute… Did you just say I'm a cyborg? Since when?"

"Since we upgraded you." Black Ghost smirked.

"You lie!" 0014 yelled, "I'm not one of your pawns. And no way am I gonna to be part of your little freak show. Never have, never will!"

0014 leapt off the table and noticed for the first time that she now wore black pants and shirt which fell just below her hips, on her shirt were four navy colored buttons and a navy scarf around her neck. To complete her look, she had on a white belt and a pair of white boots that came up to her knee. She had to admit, black looked good on her.

"What is this supposed to be?" she demanded of Black Ghost disgustedly without turning to face him.

"Your new uniform."

"Uniforms show that you are a part of something, and I refuse to have anything to do with you!" 0014 turned around this time and felt something brush against the back of her legs. Turning her head, she saw a metal tail coming out of her rear end. Her eyes widened and faced back to the taller man. Fist raised, she ran towards him and prepared to hit him.

"Quite the little feisty one, aren't you? It matters not." He pulled out a switch from his cloak and pushed one black button.

Instantly, 0014 stopped and said, "What do you command, Black Ghost?"

"Your first task is, to annihilate cyborgs 001-009. You are not to return until your assignment is complete."

"Yes, Black Ghost."

0014 turned around and left the room. She blinked a few times and tried to remember how she had gotten out and into the hall. 'Hmm-guess I just wasn't paying attention…'

The newly 'born' cyborg walked towards her old room and shut the door behind her. The violet-eyed girl looked around her room and grabbed a few things: clothes, first aid kit, money, make-up, the necessities. She stuffed these few things into a bag which she quickly placed over her shoulder. As she turned to leave, she caught a glance of her reflection in her full-length mirror. The girl took a closer look and couldn't believe what had been done to her. She placed her hand on the smooth glass and stared in disbelief. In addition to the tail, there was a pair of metal cat ears on the top of her head and on her hand were metal claws. She looked at her hand and then felt the top of her head. Sure enough, the ears were real. And her once normal looking violet eyes were now pure violet, no pupil or iris, just violet.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME!" 0014 yelled at her reflection as if expecting a response. She balled her hand into a fist and smashed the mirror, shattering it into tiny pieces. Taking a deep breath, she thought to herself, 'Guess I should grab a few more things then…' She picked up her sunglasses from the night stand along with a hat and jacket from the closet. Opening her dresser drawer, she pulled out a pair of leather gloves one of her old boyfriends gave her. She put the hat on and tucked her tail around her waist to resemble a belt before putting the jacket on to cover that the 'belt' came out of her butt. Slipping on her gloves rather forcefully out of anger, her new nails ripped through the fabric. 'Damn' Taking them back off, she threw them at her bed and placed the sunglasses on her face.

Shouldering her bag once more, she opened the door and left her room.

Keeping her head down as she walked, she managed to find her way out of where ever she was. After getting a few blocks away with only a few people starring strangely at her due to her attire, she looked up at the sky and sighed.

'Now what?'

* * *

LRD: Well, what did y'all think of it?

009: Please press the little purple button below and tell her what you thought otherwise she'll start to annoy us-

002: She already does.

009: You didn't let me finish. As I was saying; otherwise she'll start to annoy us more than usual.

004: True. Please review and save us from her.

LRD: Review time!


	2. A Strange Encounter

Lady Ruby Dragon: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews peoples!

Disclaimer: LRD doesn't own any of these characters or the anime aside from 0014. 0014's mine.

* * *

"…I'm so bored! There is absolutely nothing to do here," 002 complained from his usual position leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then we should talk about something. It's better than just sitting here," 003 said reasonably, "What about?"

"Well, we don't know all that much about each other, so lets talk about our pasts," 008 suggested.

"Good idea. I'll start!" 007 offered.

The cyborgs went around telling of their lives before they became cyborgs. Some had more to say than others, such as 007 who insisted on acting his out. Others, like 002, had little to say. Eventually, it was 009's turn.

"Um, well, as you already know, I was orphaned when I was very young and raised by the priest who lived at the church where I was found. As I grew up, I watched other kids go to school and later go home to their parents. One day however, the church caught fire. I ran through the church, looking for the Father but I ended up finding him already dead. He had not died from the fire however, he had been murdered. The police ended up coming in and finding me crouched over the Father's body. Of course, they thought that I was the one who had killed him. So, they arrested me. I escaped on the way to the prison and ended up jumping off a cliff to avoid a second capture. When I woke up later, I was just about to be turned into a cyborg and I think you know the rest from there."

009 became silent as he lost himself in memories of his childhood and early teenage years.

"I'm going to go out for a while," 009 said quietly, turning toward the door and starting to leave.

"Joe-" 003 breathed, reaching out to him. She felt a strong hand fall onto her shoulder, holding her back. Looking up at the person, her aquamarine eyes met the brown eyes of 005.

"Let him go. He needs to think." 003 nodded in understanding and allowed her arm to fall back to her side.

* * *

009 walked down the busy streets of Paris, France where they were currently stationed at 003's request. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and eyes glued to the sidewalk ahead of him, his mind preoccupied.

'It's nice to be here again. I can kinda get away from my problems. But then again, I am rather homesick. Someday, I think I'd like to go back to Tokyo. But then again, they probably wouldn't want me back considering I'm probably still the accused murderer of the Father.'

Memories of that horrible day flashed inescapably through his mind. The Father laying on the church floor, surrounded by flames, and a knife stuck right in his chest; breaking loose from the police, running, and being chased, cornered on the edge of a cliff with guns pointing right at him everywhere him looked except behind him, and finally diving into the turbulent water below.

* * *

0014's head snapped up as she looked across from where she was standing. Not far from her stood a boy with brown hair that fell over his left eye. He didn't even notice where he walking from the looks of it. It appeared as if he was just going wherever his feet carried him.

Her voice the same as when she last spoke to Black Ghost, she said, "There's one of them now." Her eyes narrowed and she smirked as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She moved silently toward the boy she had just spotted.

* * *

Joe continued to stare blankly at the sidewalk so he didn't notice the person walking in his direction. The other kept her head down as well but occasionally snuck glances at her target and smiled crookedly. He was yanked out of his trance when he suddenly bumped into the other person. He snapped his head up and stared at the person before him. She was dressed strangely in a pair of sunglasses, even though it was a cloudy day, and a brown leather trench coat that seemed too heavy for the temperature. Her hat wasn't as strange aside from the pointed lumps it failed to hide completely.

She fell backwards ridiculously, considering he had merely bumped into her. It almost seemed…staged.

Realizing what had just occurred, he muttered a "sorry" and being the gentleman he is, he stuck his right hand out to help the young lady up. The girl smiled humorlessly and being careful that her claws did not touch 009's palm, she grabbed the offered hand and allowed herself to be helped up.

Joe could felt her slip something into his hand before releasing it and he glanced down in curiosity. He raised his gaze to where the girl was to inquire, but his eyes fell only on empty sidewalk.

Confused, 009 looked around, but saw no trace of the girl. He shrugged it off as nothing and began to un-crumple the paper. It turned out to actually be an envelope with the words "_00-CYBORGS_" written across the front in a dark violet. Underneath those words, more letters were etched, just a bit smaller in the same color. These said, "_ALL CYBORGS MUST BE PRESENT BEFORE READING_."

The male cyborg turned around and headed back to Dr. Gilmore's home with the envelope still clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

"Welcome back, 009." 004 looked up from his book.

"Hey."

Albert noticed the envelope still clutched in 009's firm grasp.

"What's that?" Using his head, 004 gestured toward the abused paper in 009's hand.

"I don't know. While I was out walking, I accidentally bumped into this girl who was dressed rather strangely come to think of it. When I helped her up, she pushed this into my hand." 009 waved the said paper.

009 handed it over to 004, who looked at it carefully, 006 walked in.

"Ah, 009, you're home. Would you mind running to the store for me? I need a few things for dinner." The Chinese cyborg pulled out a piece of paper that must have been the list.

'A _few?_' the Japanese teen thought, 'That list trails almost to the ground!'

"006, can't you do your own shopping for once?" 002 had just walked into the room since he heard talking and was very bored. 006 merely shot him a look that said, 'Oh-just-be-quiet-for-once-no-matter-how-hard-that-is-for-you'

"So, what's going on here?" 002 asked, ignoring the look and moving over to 004.

"Some girl gave 009 this note."

"What does it say?" 006 asked, now interested.

"We don't know yet," 009 said, "According to what's written here, all of us need to be here before we open it. Must be important"

"Then what are you waiting for, an invitation! Call everyone in here!" 002 almost yelled.

009 cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Cyborgs! Meeting in the living room now!" (I'm pretending that the cyborgs are currently in a house, even though they most likely wouldn't be.)

Almost instantly, the remaining cyborgs (003 (carrying 001), 005, 007, and 008) came running into the said room.

"What's the matter?" 003 asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just, 009 received a note today. It states that we all have to be present before it is read," 004 reassured 003.

"Open it up and read it," 008 said.

009 took the note back from 004 and slid his finger under the flap. Pulling out the paper inside, 009 began to read:

_00-CYBORGS,_

_I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT. IT CONCERNS BLACK GHOST. I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN YOU AND YOUR CAUSE. I HAVE JUST ESCAPED FROM THE CLUTCHES OF BLACK GHOST._

_I, OF COURSE, AM A FELLOW CYBORG, IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY GUESSED._

MEET ME AT THE OLD OUTDOOR AUDITORIUM RUINS. 003 SHOULD KNOW WHERE THIS PLACE IS. I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. PLEASE COME TONIGHT AT 10:30 PM.

_SIGNED,_

_A FELLOW CYBORG_

"Well, it would appear that she has a certain fondness for capital letters, wouldn't it?" 007 asked after re-reading the note from over 009's shoulder.

* * *

LRD: Okay, there's chapter 2. Now to start working on chapter 3's editing. looks at her watch Oh look, it's Review Time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Ruby Dragon: So, sorry I kinda disappeared for a while, but I'm back now! Yeah, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: Only 0014 is mine. I own nothing else, don't sue. I have no money.

"It's a trap if you ask me," 002 argued.

"Well, we didn't ask you. Now did we?" 007 reasoned right back.

"Still, it _could_ be a trap."

"Well, yes, it _could_ be. However, it might not be," 009 stated.

All nine of the renegade cyborgs, along with Dr. Gilmore, were gathered in the living room, trying to decide whether they would go and meet this 'fellow cyborg' who claims they've rebelled against Black Ghost.

"So then, what do you suggest we do?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"Well, we could-no, that wouldn't work. Oh! No, that won't work either," 007 pondered.

"I've got it! Okay, 002 thinks it's a trap, yet most everyone else thinks we should go anyway. Correct?" 009 started.

"Right," everyone chorused at once.

"So, how about we go, but bring some form of protection with us?"

"Um, okay, but wouldn't we bring protection with us anyway? And besides, I can't really help it, now can I?" 004 said, bringing up his right hand.

"Did you deliver the letter as I asked?" A cold male voice asked.

"Yes sir," A much younger female, but equally cold, voice responded, "I will be meeting them later on tonight at 10:30 at the old outdoor auditorium ruins."

"Do they suspect anything?"

"I do not believe so, sir. In the letter, I have led them to believe that I am one of them, just another renegade cyborg," the female added with a sneer.

"Do not fail me, 0014. I want those cyborgs back, especially 009; he would prove to be a great pawn for me, once reprogrammed."

"Yes, I understand, Black Ghost."

"If you are to fail, like the rest of my blundering pawns have, don't bother coming back here. I will have you killed if you return with empty hands." Black Ghost threatened.

"You have nothing to worry about sir, I will not fail you."

"You had better not, for your sake."

"I understand, sir. It is almost time. May I have your leave?"

"Go now."

0014 bowed to her superior and left the room, tail swishing back and forth behind her.

Back at the Cyborgs' home, all of the Cyborgs sat around the house, waiting for 10:30 to arrive. 002 was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his uniformed chest. Just a few feet away, Dr. Gilmore was sitting in front of his computer, typing in data. Albert, Chang and Pyunma were playing a game of cards while 007 sat feet away in front of his typewriter, working on his newest play where he was the handsome hero. The Native American cyborg sat in the corner of the room, being his lonesome self as usual. Lastly, 009 was staring outside the window, where it was raining gently against the glass, while 001's basket was being balanced on top of 003's lap who was watching 009 from the corner of her eye.

"Well, it appears it's time," Dr. Gilmore glanced up at the old grandfather clock against the wall and informed the cyborgs.

Jet looked up from where he was glaring at the floor out of boredom and almost yelled, "Finally!"

0014 walked down the path toward the old ruins.

'Hm, looks like they're not here yet.'

The part-cat cyborg glanced down at the black watch strapped to her wrist.

'10:24. I'm early.'

0014 looked around and noticed the others have yet to arrive. She found an area where she could sit back and wait. Leaning her back up against a piece of rubble, she closed her eyes.

Flashback

"Remember Sapphire, you are superior to all of the rest of Black Ghost's warriors. You can defeat anyone that crosses your path to stop you from your goal. As long as you stay loyal to Black Ghost, you'll do fine," lectured a tall woman that appeared to be around twenty-four.

"Yes, yes. I remember, Mistress Senya. You tell me this every single day," The girl referred to as Sapphire rolled her almond shaped violet eyes, "And now _you_ remember, the name's Fire, not Sapphire. Got it?" A hint of attitude stained the last sentence.

Senya crossed her arms in front of her chest and started again, "You've always had the attitude of a girl many years your senior. Act your age, you're only thirteen.

"Yeah, well, whatever."

End of flashback

0014 sighed and thought, '_Why_ did they _have_ to name me Sapphire. Everyone knew that I insisted to be Fire, even Fie would be okay. But no, they _had_ to call me Sapphire. Said it wasn't right for a girl to go by Fire. Said it wasn't a _girl_ name. Hn. Like I ever listened to what they said to me any way. I only listen to Black Ghost.'

0014 rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

'Ah, so they've finally arrived. This should be fun.'

The young girl stood up and brushed her self off. Swishing her tail back and forth with her sensitive ears twitching about, listening to everything around her, she walked over to the renegade cyborgs.

"I'm over here!" 0014 called out to the cyborgs in her normal sweet voice, and waved her hand in the air to get their attention, "I'm the one you're looking for."

"You're the one that bumped into me earlier aren't you?"

"Yep. You catch on quick, don't you, 009?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know who all of you are," 0014 proceeded to make her way over to 009 and the others. She stopped as she noticed 002 bring out his blaster and 004 start to raise his gun hand.

"Whoa! I don't wish to fight. I wish only to speak with you, remember?" she raised her hands as if to say, 'I'm-just-an-innocent-little-old-cyborg-who-speaks-the-truth.' "My name's 0014. But, you may call me Fire or Fie."

"Hello Fire, nice to meet you." 003 greeted.

'There's something weird about her.' 002 thought. 'She's too cheerful, too trusting.'

"You said you had something to tell us about Black Ghost. Well, what is it?"

"Oh?" Fire's sweet voice was instantly replaced with her cold tone of voice. "Did I say _about_ Black Ghost? I meant to say _from_ Black Ghost. Guess I made a typo." Her voice was a falsely innocent one as she shrugged.

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl!" 002 yelled. "You work for Black Ghost don't you?!"

"Oh, looks like the secrets out. Oh well." 0014 looked over at 002, sarcasm in her voice.

All of the cyborgs pulled out their blaster guns and pointed them at 0014.

"What do you want?" 008 asked rather sharply.

"I have been ordered by Black Ghost himself to bring you all back peacefully, or by force. So, which shall it be?"

"We're not going back there. Why do you think we rebelled in the first place? So we could go crawling back later? Yeah right," 007 asked.

"Then I suppose that means I have to take you by force. Not the way I planned it, but, oh well."

0014 flexed her fingers and rushed at 003, claws ready to pierce.

"There's no way to defend against me! My claws can rip through anything but my own flesh!"

"003!" all the rest of the cyborgs yelled as 003 was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

LRD: YAY! A cliffy! If you think it's an evil cliffy, then I did it right. If you don't think so, then I need to work on that. Anyways, review time!


	4. Chapter 4

LRD: Hello all! I'm back with the fourth chappie of the story with the incredibly stupid name-'0014.' Hint hint- Please help me with a better title

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.

"Move damnit! Now before it's too late!" 002 yelled at 003 who was still too frightened to move. 0014 was getting close enough to her now that 003 could see the pale moonlight shimmer off of 0014's metallic claws.

"003!" Joe shouted at the top of his lungs. Right when 003 was less than an inch away from being shish-kabobed, she disappeared. Being so close to impact when the disappearance occurred, 0014 had to keep her self from falling face first into the ground from the momentum.

Furious, 0014 frantically looked from side to side, trying to figure out where the other female had gotten to. Her vision ceased movement on 003 and 007 who was changing back into his human form. The British actor had shape-shifted to a majestic cheetah.

003 had been rammed out of the way just in time by none other than 007. Yes, 007.

'I could have sworn that I saw something on the back of her neck,' 003 mentally noted, 'Something that shouldn't be there…'

Using her enhanced sight, 003 looked through 0014's neck. Her eyes widened as she figured out what it was. It was a small black microchip with a smaller blinking red center. The device didn't attach to 0014's spinal cord, but was still sending messages up to her brain. 003 determined that it could be removed with out permanent damage or too much pain.

"She's being mind controlled!-" 003 exclaimed.

"Ugh, that's just sick! She's fighting against her will. Well, I would guess that she is. I bet she doesn't like this. I know that I would be mad if I were being mind controlled." 007 interrupted

"007?" the hotheaded American asked.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay."

"Anyway… Remove the device from the back of her neck!" 003 yelled to the other cyborgs.

"Got it!" 004 nodded his head in agreement.

As soon as the word 'Remove the device,' left 003's lips, the other cyborgs immediately rushed into action against 0014.

009 clicked his back tooth and ran up to 0014. "You think you can outrun me?" 0014 called over her shoulder to 009. She smirked and disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm back here," 0014 whispered into 009's ear. "My acceleration 3 is far more superior to your outdated acceleration 2 model.

Frantically whipping his head around, 009 come face to face with the part-cat cyborg. Fire instantly raised her left and grabbed 009 around the neck; claws beginning to puncture the skin. Five drops of crystal red blood had already started to leak down into his golden scarf.

"Let him go!"

Glaring over to her right, Fire found the speaker of the voice was the French ex-ballerina.

"Ah, 003. Girlfriend to the rescue?"

"I'll repeat myself one last time. LET 009 GO NOW!"

"If I let your little boyfriend here go, you'll come back with me?" 0014 smirked inwardly. She knew 003 wouldn't allow 009 to be hurt because of her defiance.

"…Y-yes. I'll go back with you to Black Ghost. Just promise me you'll let 009 go now." 003's aquamarine eyes had begun to leak at the corners.

As soon as 003's plea entered 0014's head, she released her death grip on the semi-conscious youth. 009 instantly crumpled to the muddy ground in a heap of red, gold, and black.

"Joe!" 003 screamed and bolted over to the injured cyborg's side. "Are you okay?! …Huh? What's this?" Her eyes fell upon 009's hand which was clasped over something. Meanwhile, 0014 was looking around thoroughly confused as to how she got there. She also kept looking at the tips of her silver claws which were stained with red.

"I-" the Japanese boy started, "-pulled it off as I fell." Slowly, 009 opened his hand and revealed the black microchip. He quickly lost conscious.

LRD: Sorry the chapter seems kind of short. It seems short to me, anyway. Review please! .


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Ruby Dragon: Wheeee. Here's the next chappie. Trying to edit these as quickly as possible. 003 may act OOC in this chappie, by the way.

"009!" All of the cyborgs –minus 0014- ran over to the fallen cyborg's side. 003 was sobbing uncontrollably, thinking her crush had perished. While the male cyborgs tried to revive their comrade, the cat cyborg was long forgotten and not missed.

"Um-Hello? Fire's small, timid voice was full of confusion and lost among the commotion caused all because of her. Fire was never very patient however.

"HEY!" Dabbing at her eyes with the end of her scarf, 003 looked in Fire's direction, full of anger and hate. Narrowing her eyes into slits, she spoke with malice with near-gritted teeth.

"What do you want? Look what you did to 009!"

"Wha-? I-I didn't know. R-really," 0014 was afraid of the crazed female cyborg before her.

It took 005 _and_ 002 to restrain the French girl. She wanted to tear 0014 into little bite-size pieces for what Fire had done to the Japanese youth. Blinking several times in shock, 007 thought, '003 can be nice and sweet when calm, but deadly when angered.' He gulped back fear.

"003!" The German stepped in, grabbing the hysterical girl's shoulders. "She was being mind controlled! She couldn't control what she was doing. She didn't hurt 009! Black Ghost did!" 003 looked into 004's eyes, wondering if he spoke the truth. She must have believed him for she could now speak with an even tone. 'At least she can talk without screaming now,' 0014 thought.

Trying to calm her self, 003 took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Basically, Black Ghost was mind controlling you to do his work. Apparently, you are unable to remember what you do during this time," She paused for a second, then continued, slower, "While you were mind controlled last, you attacked us. You tried to kill 009. He's unconscious now because of blood lost by your claws.

0014 looked down at her hands, 'I should have known. It happened again.' Her hand flew to her mouth. Slowly removing it, she whispered, barely audible, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself."

004 spoke before Francoise could, "It's okay Fire, 009 is only unconscious. If we get him back to the Dolphin now, he should make a quick recovery."

"Well, could I help? I feel so responsible," 0014 asked.

'Gee, maybe that's because you _are_ responsible,' 003 thought, rolling her eyes.

"I could get him to this 'Dolphin' you speak of much faster any of you could. Just tell me where this place is."

"No." 002 spoke with a tone that no one would question.

"Why not?"

"The strain of acceleration 3 –or any accelerator for that matter- on an already injured body could make the injuries worse It may cause permanent damage," explained 004.

"I understand. I don't want to be the source of anymore pain. I've done enough damage-" 0014 paused, "and you're not even listening to a word I'm saying… --;;"

All of the other cyborgs were tending to 009. Fire knew that she had to help. It was only fair. She _did_ do the damage whether she controlled it or not.

"You'll need to stop the bleeding or he'll never make it back to the Dolphin alive." 0014 was already tearing a piece of her scarf off as she stepped closer.

"Well, uh… we knew that. We were just uh… checking for more injuries." 007 stumbled over his words. Anyone would be able to tell he was lying.

"Uh-huh, Suuuuure. ¬.¬" She sounded _real_ convinced. She bent over and examined 009 over the Englishman's shoulder. "Well, it doesn't look like there are any other wounds. Here, use this to stop the bleeding." She handed 007 the piece of her scarf she ripped off. The said cyborg took it and wrapped 009's neck.

"No, not like that!" She took off the scarf and fixed it. "You put it on too tight. You tryin' to suffocate him?" As she said this, she stood, dusting off the knees of her pants. "I'll be going now." 0014 sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" 0014 turned around to come face to face with the cyborg she had feared only minutes ago.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"Well-" The cat looked thoughtful, "I have no clue. -"

003's eyes turned wide. "Then, why don't you come with us. You seem like a good fighter and medic to me."

"But… what about Black Ghost? And, couldn't he just take my mind over at any given moment?"

"No. We took of the microchip controlling you. You're free. And, you could rebel against Black Ghost with us. Didn't he take you by force too?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know."

"You… don't know?" 003 sounded confused.

"I have no memory of my life before I was with Black Ghost." 0014 paused, "But I suppose rebelling could be fun. Okay, I'll go with y'all."

"'Kay, C'mon" 003 was all happy and bubbly again.

0014 blinked several times. 'Okay, there is something seriously wrong with her. First she's all weepy, then pissed, then calm and now bubbly. There are three possible causes for these mood swings. Either she's crazy, PMS, or on drugs."

LRD: These chappies are so short. T-T Gotta work on that. Okay, review!


	6. Chapter 6

LRD: I have nothing to say this time, amazing.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. On with the fic.

Back on the Dolphin, 003 and Doctor Gilmore were in the infirmary patching up 009's neck wound. In another area of the ship, a discussion was going on about the new cyborg.

"I don't trust her," stated 002. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His usual position. 004 glanced over at the American and questioned him.

"Why not? She's not under Black Ghost's control anymore."

"She was once. What proof do you have that she's not anymore?"

"Let me put it this way 002, we took off the microchip. It has been destroyed. How could it still be controlling her?"

"Well uh…" 004 smiled in victory at 002's defeated expression. 002 could never seem to beat the German in an argument of logic. "I still don't know about her. I'll let her prove me wrong."

No one noticed the other presence listening from the other side of the wall. 0014's eyes looked down in thought. 'Well 002, I'll prove you wrong then. Just watch me.'

"How is he doing Dr Gilmore?" 003 asked the elderly man as she got clean bandages from the cabinet.

"Well, it would appear that the bleeding has stopped. And no major damage was done. We're very lucky that 0014 missed the critical veins."

"And if she hadn't?"

Dr. Gilmore looked over at the girl. "I think you know." 003 nodded and brought over the bandages.

"I can take it from here. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"If you think so, 003." She nodded again and he left the room. 003 began removing the older red bandages and replaced them with clean white ones. Her hands carefully secured the end to the rest.

"I almost lost him this time. All because of her."

"You know, I'm really sorry about what I did. I just wish people would give me a chance to prove myself."

003 whirled around and came face to face with violet eyes. 'Eek! How long has she been there?' "Uh… what do you mean? We all know you're trustworthy."

"I can tell you're lying. A few minutes ago I heard the others talking about me. Mainly the white haired man and the kid with the really long nose. You were talking too."

"004 and 002." 0014 still did not know any of the cyborgs' names. She hadn't even been with them for a complete day. Besides, no one really came up to her and chatted. "And just now, I was just kind of frustrated. Sorry."

"Yes, them. Anyway, 002, I think, kept talking about how he doesn't trust me and all. He said so himself. And then I come in here to check on the boy and I hear you talking too." No matter where I go, all I hear is about how I can't be trusted just because I used to work for Black Ghost. News Flash, I was controlled and couldn't do anything! Got it?"

"Yes." The French girl answered in her normal calm voice.

"You… do?" 0014 blinked in confusion. She had thought for sure that she'd get some sort of ticked off answer for being like this.

"I know you're trustworthy. Don't you remember? I was the one that asked you to join us. Now why would I do that if I distrusted you?"

"Well…I don't know." Fire was becoming more and more embarrassed as the conversation continued. "Um, could you help me?" She was eager to change the subject. 003 cocked her head to the side in question. "Help me fit in with the others please? I promised myself that I would make the others like me." 'Crud, unsuccessful subject change.' She was never much good at those, as far as she could remember at least.

"Sure. We could start tomorrow if you like."

"Yes very much so, thanks." 0014 bowed as was her custom and left.

LRD: If ya ask me, that's my worst chappie yet. Okay, please review now.


End file.
